


playtime

by d_dove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Bestiality, Bondage, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_dove/pseuds/d_dove
Summary: Shiro gets to have so much fun, playing with Keith.Kosmo wants to play too.(tags. tags are your friend.)
Relationships: Keith/Keith's Wolf (Voltron), Keith/Keith's Wolf/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 367





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is tagged dead dove for a reason. Go to the end notes for a more thorough explanation.
> 
> now no longer anon ;)

Keith is always wonderfully loose after he and Shiro finish playing, no matter how sore or exhausted or strung out he is. He floats while Shiro heads to the bathroom to wash up and grab a washcloth to clean Keith with, and definitely doesn't mind that he's still gagged and tied splay-legged to the bed. He's Shiro's; his little plaything, and that's good enough for Keith.

He doesn't plan for the sizzle pop of the wolf coming to pay a visit. It's definitely an inopportune time, to say the least. Not that Keith can say anything at all.

Kosmo is easily taller than the edge of the bed, so Keith can see him clearly as he pads over. _I'm a little tied up,_ Keith can't even say, when the wolf noses at him in search of pets.

He expects Kosmo to lose interest and poof away to come back later. If nothing else, it’s clear what Keith has been up to and he smells of sex. Kosmo isn’t usually interested in that. But instead he gets a _whuff_ in his ear and Kosmo sniffing down Keith's body.

Keith shifts uncomfortably as much as he can as Kosmo explores. Nerves are rising up and he doesn’t know where this is going. He wants Shiro back. 

Then Kosmo sticks his head right between Keith's legs and licks a long stripe over Keith's puffy, messy hole.

 _Wait!_ The panicked word is nothing but a muffled garble as Komso proceeds to do it again, cocking his head inquisitively at Keith at the sound that manages to escape from behind the gag. Keith can only lie there in horror as Kosmo proceeds to lower his head back down, eyes squeezing shut as Kosmo starts licking at his hole in earnest.

Keith tenses from the sensitivity-almost-pleasure-utter-shame of it and tries and fails to scream for Shiro to set Keith free--or at least make Kosmo _stop,_ but Kosmo keeps licking him, eating him out, and that's Shiro's mess the wolf is lapping up out of Keith. Keith writhes on the bed as much as he able to, toes curling even as his brain is screaming _wrong wrong wrong._

He tries to call Shiro's name and can't, he's still got the fucking ballgag in his mouth and _fuck_ Kosmo is still licking and Keith actually might--

He tries to hold it off, but he knows what's going to happen, and it’s also true that part of him has been trained to be extra-sensitive when restrained. He whimpers before his eyes roll back in his head, coming for the third time that night. Kosmo continues to lick him through it, and Keith shudders.

His thoughts are a mess as he returns back to his body, eyes blurring with tears. He… he just…

Kosmo made him--

Kosmo licks him again, then, which makes the tears actually start to fall, because he’s oversensitive and ashamed and he can’t do anything, can’t stop it, can’t--

There are footsteps and Kosmo _whuffs_ again, followed by the displacement of air as he poofs away.

“Hey baby,” Shiro says, setting down the tray he is carrying. It’s loaded with water pouches and snacks. “Sorry it took so long.”

He smiles, but Keith can only squeeze his eyes shut again as he feels Shiro go about opening the cuffs around Keith’s ankles to release him from the spreader bar, rubbing them for a moment before moving back up the bed to untie Keith’s hands. Keith lays there as Shiro massages his wrists, but obediently turns his head so that Shiro can remove the gag. 

After that, a warm, damp cloth swipes over his skin, but it has Keith flinching because it reminds him of the decidedly not human tongue that was tasting him moments ago. Worse, he can feel how wet he is, how soaked. It’s filthy. He’s filthy.

“Okay baby, come here.” Shiro says, gentle like he always is after a scene. Like nothing unusual happened. Because for Shiro, nothing did.

Keith almost says something, but in the end he just stays silent and curls up in Shiro’s arms. Maybe if he doesn’t acknowledge it, Keith can pretend it never happened.

##

Keith doesn’t say anything even as the shame spins circles in his head. He does maybe give Kosmo a wide berth for a few days, but the wolf gives him the worst puppy dog eyes for avoiding him and _he_ doesn’t seem to think he’s done anything wrong and then Shiro questions it too which is even worse, so Keith kind of just gives up holding onto what happened. He’s happy enough to not think about it ever again anyway.

Which is why he thinks nothing of Shiro tying his hands behind his back to fuck his ass, plugging him up after before stuffing a brand new silicone cock into his hole.

“Be good and stay still,” Shiro smirks, trailing his slick fingers across Keith’s lips. “That cock’s keeping your hole ready for me.”

Keith opens his mouth to say that he will, and Shiro uses the opportunity to shove three fingers inside, petting over Keith’s tongue.

“Be good for me,” Shiro says again, and withdraws his fingers. “And wait like a good boy.”

He kisses Keith hard, meanly slapping between Keith’s legs and swallowing up Keith’s cry. Then he smirks again and goes to the master bath. He leaves the door cracked, and Keith hears the shower turn on.

He closes his eyes and sighs out. Be patient and wait. Ass full of Shiro’s come and a new toy in his hole that’s so thick even just breathing shifts it inside of him. The cock has a wide base that protrudes out, and Keith can already see Shiro grasping hold of it to fuck him rough and ruthless whenever he wants.

He’s trussed up and stuffed to the brim and at Shiro’s mercy. Exactly how they both like it, and he starts to clench around the toy before he forces himself to relax. Shiro told him to stay still.

The door to the room creaks open.

Instantly Keith’s on alert, because he’s here and Shiro’s taking a shower. The alarms haven’t gone off but--

Kosmo pads into the room, giving Keith a big doggy smile.

“Hey boy,” Keith says weakly, shifting on the bed and choking down a moan as it pushes the toys that bit deeper inside him. “Now’s uh, not a good time. I’ll play with you later, okay?”

He’s hoping that being able to talk this time around will do something. He knows Kosmo can understand him. Then again, Kosmo can understand non-verbal cues too, and it was pretty damn clear Keith was in distress.

And talking doesn’t work now, because Kosmo just comes closer, looking at him with obvious interest

“No,” Keith says with rising panic as Kosmo sniffs between his legs. “Kosmo, no! Shiro!”

The water doesn’t shut off, and Shiro doesn’t appear, and Kosmo doesn’t go away.

Instead he bares his teeth, making Keith’s heart leap into his throat and freeze on the bed, every part of him thrumming.

Kosmo’s teeth close delicately around the base of the cock, sliding it out a few inches. The movement makes Keith choke, and then scream Kosmo shoves the toy back in so hard Keith can feel it in his throat.

“Kos--!” Kosmo does it a second time, then a third, each time cutting Keith off before he can yell for Shiro. It leaves him completely breathless, but he tries to twitch away.

Kosmo growls, making Keith freeze again. Once Keith is still, Kosmo licks his knee, as though he’s telling Keith that he did a good job. Keith chokes out a laugh that borders on hysteria, then simply chokes when Kosmo lifts one massive paw and pushes the toy in as deep as it can go.

Keith wheezes, hole clenching around the intrusion, and again tries to twist away, but that just gets him another warning growl. When he goes stock still, he gets another “reward” lick before Kosmo pushes on the toy again, grinding it in.

“Stop,” Keith manages to gasp. “Kosmo, stop! I mean it, get away!”

Kosmo bares his teeth. Keith snaps his mouth shut. Once again, he gets a reward lick.

In a sick way, it’s reminiscent of what Shiro does: laying down lines, threatening Keith with punishment for the potential of crossing them, rewarding Keith when he does good. To make matters worse, Keith finds himself responding. No matter how hard he struggles, he goes limp when given the warning growl. He tells himself it’s--it’s obviously because he doesn’t want to be hurt.

But he knows, he _knows_ that Kosmo wouldn’t hurt him, not really. Not like he’s threatening to, it’s all--it’s to make Keith settle.

Kosmo noses at the toy again, and it looks almost as though he’s trying to figure out how to make it best work to his advantage, when the shower shuts off.

Kosmo’s ears perk up, and before Keith can even think to be relieved, Kosmo’s pulling the toy out and thrusting it back in again so fast and deep that Keith cries out, and by the time Keith has opened his eyes, trying to catch his breath, Kosmo is gone and Shiro’s coming out of the shower.

Shiro’s hair is damp and his grin is dark. “Heard you while I was cleaning up, baby. You weren’t being a very good boy, were you?”

Keith’s heart leaps into his throat, especially when Shiro reaches for the toy in between Keith’s legs. “Wait, Shiro please, I--”

Shiro smacks him once, there. “Couldn’t keep from having a little fun by yourself, huh?”

 _By himself._ It almost trips forward on his tongue. “I--”

His heart leaps into his throat when Shiro grasps the base of the toy and grinds it in, almost exactly the way Kosmo had. Maybe with slightly more dexterity, but the feeling is the same.

So is Keith’s reaction, which is to have all words escape him. 

Shiro’s eyes glint, smugly pleased, and maybe it’s all for the best that Keith keeps his mouth shut but for his moans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get... more intense.

Keith avoids Kosmo for the better part of a week, and the wolf seems to understand that Keith is upset, because when he sort of tries to make it up to him. More than once Kosmo poofs into the room carrying something proudly in his jaws. Usually a packaged food item, such as chips or or something. He even brings a stuffed toy penguin that Keith is pretty sure Kosmo stole from a zoo somewhere.

Keith doesn’t know what to do about it and he doesn’t want Shiro to start noticing like last time, but he can’t help but feel nervous when he finally sinks his fingers into Kosmo’s fur for the first time in days. “Okay,” he says quietly. “I forgive you. But that’s enough, okay? Don’t do it again.”

Kosmo cocks his head and Keith swallows. The wolf clearly understand him, but it’s almost as though he’s asking  _ well, why not? _ Then, to make matters worse, he wuffs and noses at Keith’s crotch, shocking Keith into terrified stillness before the wolf pulls back and licks Keith’s cheek.  _ See? _ he seems to say.  _ It was just playing. _

“No,” Keith says, trying to sound firm. “I mean it. Don’t do it again.”

Kosmo sighs and gives Keith a forlorn look before flopping down on his paws.

Keith sighs too, and moves to pet Kosmo’s ears. “I know you don’t… mean it. I know you probably just think it’s playing. Or maybe you think you’re making me feel good? I don’t even know. But it’s wrong, okay? It’s weird and wrong. Okay?”

Kosmo whines, obviously picking up on the distress in Keith’s tone, if not what Keith is actually saying. 

“It is,” Keith repeats. “It’s wrong.”

Kosmo huffs and pushes his head back into Keith’s hands. Keith resumes his petting.

##

Keith gets a text the next afternoon from Shiro.

_ Might catch a nap before dinner. Want to keep me warm, baby? _

He grins down at his phone. Shiro knows he’s been filled with pent-up tension, but Keith’s been shying away from doing anything intense with him for the last few days because of…

Anyway. 

This is Shiro’s way of coaxing Keith back into play while still giving Keith the option to choose how far to go. Keith knows that if he does go home to Shiro, he’ll find him asleep as promised. Keith would be able to just curl up with him if that’s what he wanted.

But he also has the option to do more. 

And he wants to. He could use this. He really could. And it’s definitely something to look forward to, as a way to get through the rest of the day. He knows he’s been dragging.

It’s with the promise of a reward that has him powering through his last meeting—a worthwhile thing about the  _ Zif _ people, who Keith will be visiting soon on a mission, but still not what he wants to be doing right this moment.

He hurries home once he’s given the go-ahead, surprising himself a little with how desperate he feels. He hadn’t realized just how badly he’d gotten lost in his own head, and how much he craved the release he gets with Shiro, after having gone without for so long while they were still in the same space.

He slows once he gets to his door, opening it and quietly stepping inside, taking off his shoes and setting them down next to Shiro’s, neatly lined up in the entryway. He takes care, then, to make use of his training and slip silently into the living room.

He’s treated to the gorgeous picture of Shiro spread out on their overlarge couch, dressed down in sweatpants and a plain black tank and fast asleep. Keith certainly doesn’t blame Shiro for catching up on the sleep any chance he gets, and tries to swallow down the guilt that he might be part of the reason Shiro’s been losing some. Shiro’s been able to tell Keith had something on his mind, even if he hasn’t pressed, and Keith knows it bothers Shiro when Keith is upset.

He licks his lips and starts to shed his clothes. Well, maybe this will help make it up. Shiro loves it when he wakes up to Keith ready for him, needy but waiting for it, like Shiro told him to.

His instructions were to keep Shiro warm, so Keith plans to do just that.

Once he’s naked, he carefully crawls onto the couch and pulls Shiro’s cock out from his sweatpants. Even soft he’s thick in Keith’s hand, but he won’t stay soft for long. 

Keith wastes no time taking Shiro into his mouth, licking and sucking at him and reveling in how Shiro lengthens and thickens further. As he continues to suck Shiro off, Shiro’s breathing continuing to stay deep and regular, Keith sinks into the knowledge that Shiro is using him without even being awake. Keith’s purpose is to serve Shiro, at his beck and call even while either of them are asleep--because of course, Keith has also woken up to being used.

When Shiro is fully hard and leaking steadily and Keith is dripping, he rises up onto his knees, legs spread wide on either side of Shiro’s waist, and starts to sink down. He goes slow to tease them both, breath hitching as Shiro’s hips twitch up and make him take more at a time. 

He’s breathing heavily by the time he’s fully impaled, so fucking full and thoroughly satisfied by it. He carefully moves to lay himself down against Shiro’s chest, every little jostle lighting him up inside, making him feel every bit of Shiro’s cock rubbing against his walls. 

Eventually he’s managed to press his cheek to Shiro’s chest and, on instinct, one of Shiro’s arms comes up to curl around Keith’s waist. Keith listens to Shiro’s steady heartbeat and his even breathing and closes his eyes, sighing out.

There is a displacement of air.

Keith’s eyes snap open as Kosmo appears next to the couch, tongue lolling out in a smile, and he casts a frantic look at Shiro, who doesn’t move. If anything, his arm tightens momentarily around Keith’s waist before it relaxes again.

“Kosmo, go away,” Keith hisses, face flaming as the wolf approaches the couch. “I mean it! We talked about this!”

Kosmo does not leave. Instead he sniffs at Keith’s hand, which is resting at Shiro’s side. Keith jerks it away, the fast movement making him clench down on Shiro’s cock, and he has to squeeze his eyes shut, biting back the involuntary moan.

When he opens his eyes again, Kosmo is giving him a considering look and then walks fully behind Keith. Keith can see his tail, but Kosmo’s head is–

_ Fuck! _

He gasps, shuddering at the feeling of Kosmo behind him, licking over his ass and his hole--licking over where he and Shiro are  _ joined. _ His hands clench in the fabric of Shiro’s tank as Kosmo does it again and again, licking the place where Shiro disappears into Keith’s body. His tongue is as warm and wet as ever, and Keith chokes down the sounds trying to burst forth as the added stimulation only make him even more aware of how full he is, how hot and thick Shiro is inside of him.

He whimpers out another curse, another broken plea for Kosmo to stop, because this isn’t just about Keith anymore, this is about Shiro now too. Kosmo’s attention is clearly solely on Keith, but Shiro is  _ here. _ He’s  _ inside of Keith  _ while Kosmo is–

The air is punched out of Keith’s lungs as the next purposeful slide of Kosmo’s tongue presses into his ass, paying it full and pointed attention. The sensation of Kosmo’s tongue pushing into of him is too much to emotionally handle, and tears start to gather in Keith’s shut-tight eyes as he fights off the moans with every fiber of his being.

“Too much,” he gasps. “Kosmo, too much, stop–” but Kosmo doesn’t stop. The wolf only licks at him with increased intensity, his long tongue fucking Keith’s ass while Keith is still impaled on Shiro’s cock, and Keith sobs as he starts to work his hips, not sure if he’s trying to get away… or get more.

It’s intense in a way he’s never felt before, Shiro inside him filling him to the brim, an alien tongue filling him even further than that, and everything is slick, wet sounds as Keith bounces himself on Shiro’s cock while Kosmo enthusiastically tongue-fucks him from behind.

Tears roll down his cheeks in earnest as Keith desperately hopes Shiro doesn’t wake up and see him like this. Before, he wanted Shiro to put a stop to what Kosmo was doing. Now, Keith thinks he might die if Shiro ever finds out what Keith is letting Kosmo do. Shiro can’t wake up, he  _ can’t _ wake up.

The arm around him tightens again, and Keith’s eyes fly open in terror, but Shiro’s face is still slack and relaxed with sleep, even as his fingers bruise Keith’s hip. Shiro unconsciously driving his cock up into Keith shouldn’t be a surprise, especially with how much Keith is moving, but it’s an added shock of pleasure and sensation and Keith shakes apart with it, coming on Shiro’s cock and Kosmo’s tongue.

And then neither of them stop.

Shiro doesn’t know to, still blissfully asleep, and Kosmo seems delighted to lick Keith clean, tongue leaving Keith’s ass to swipe over his stuffed hole for so long that Keith starts to cry again from the oversensitivity. “Please--” his voice cracks as he begs. “Please, Kosmo, stop, please--”

Kosmo growls at him and shoves his tongue back into Keith’s ass.

Keith whimpers and buries his face in Shiro’s tank, shaking at the onslaught of being fucked in both holes. It’s not unlike what Shiro does; pushing Keith over the edge, forcing him to take it for however long Shiro wants. Keith’s a plaything after all, Shiro’s plaything, and as Shiro’s toy, it’s Keith’s job to be used.

He sobs again. Kosmo seems to share the same sentiment.

When he comes a second time, it’s silently, all his air gone. He goes taut, pulsing and clenching on Shiro’s cock, and Shiro lets out a groan, grip tightening to yank him down and spill inside of him.

Shiro groans again, and his eyelids flutter.

“P-please,” Keith whispers brokenly. “Kosmo, please, I can’t,  _ please.” _

Kosmo moves back and turns to Keith. His muzzle is wet, and he licks it clean, looking smug. 

Shiro shifts, and Kosmo poofs away.

“Mmm…”

Keith tries to calm the hummingbird beating of his heart, tries to swallow down the shame. “Sh-Shiro?”

“Hm… hey baby.” His voice is rough with sleep as Shiro’s eyes slit open. “What a way to wake up, fuck.”

Panicked, Keith can’t manage to force a smile, so he chooses instead to shove his face into Shiro’s neck. 

Shiro’s hand comes up to stroke through his hair. “Did you have a good time playing?” 

“Mm-hm.” It’s all he can come up with. “Love you.”

Shiro sighs and Keith can’t stand himself. “Love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There we go,” Shiro murmurs, stroking his hair again. “That’s a good boy. Such a good boy.”

Keith doesn’t mean to, but he sort of starts to avoid Shiro. He’s so mixed up about this thing that’s been going with Kosmo that the thought of doing anything intimate has him shying away. 

He gets up early and works late, he volunteers to help out with clean-up, with repairs. He makes sure to arrange for separate calls with his mom and Kolivan that both can only happen at odd hours. He does as much as he can to make it look unsuspicious that he suddenly is so busy. He’s been busy before. It’s not new.

But living with Shiro is still new enough, and barely two weeks into Keith running himself ragged, Shiro corners him at one am when he finally stumbles home.

“You’re not going to work for the next three days,” Shiro says with finality, as he leads Keith towards the bathroom.

“What? No, I--I have things to do, I can’t--”

“There’s nothing more important than your well-being,” Shiro says, clipped and earnest and this is why Keith loves him so much. “I’ve already cleared it with everyone.”

“Shiro, you didn’t have to--”

Shiro wraps his arms around Keith and pulls him in for a tight hug, the perfect amount of soothing pressure. “It’s not just because I’ve been missing you,” Shiro says into Keith’s hair. “But you’re hurting yourself.” He pulls back just enough to press a feather-soft kiss to Keith’s cheek. “I’m not letting you do that when I’m perfectly capable of staging an intervention.”

Keith melts, giving in easily. He’s so tired anyway. He doesn’t want to fight about it. He knows he’s the one in the wrong as it is. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy.”

“Don’t,” Shiro says, starting to strip him down. “Don’t apologize. You always, always work so hard and do everything you can. You give so much of yourself to other people.” He kisses the skin he bares. “But you deserve your own time, too. You deserve rest, Keith.”

Keith closes his eyes on the guilt. “I don’t deserve  _ you.” _

Shiro snorts. “Get in the bath, baby.”

Keith obeys, sinking into the perfectly-warmed water with a groan. It’s only seconds later that Shiro is joining him, and they maneuver so that Keith is curled into Shiro’s chest. “‘M gonna fall asleep,” Keith mumbles, worries finally starting to drift away like this, warm and safe and held in Shiro’s arms.

Shiro strokes his hair. “I’m perfectly capable of putting you to bed if you do.”

Keith sighs and moves as Shiro moves him, drowsing happily as Shiro cleans his tired body. 

“Hair?” Shiro eventually asks, plucking at Keith’s damp braid.

“Leave it,” Keith sighs. “I’ll wash it properly tomorrow. Too much effort right now.”

Shiro chuckles. “Fair enough.” He helps Keith out of the bath and towels him dry, holding Keith up for the most part, before he leads Keith to their bedroom.

Even half-asleep Keith can register that Shiro is hard against him, and that’s his fault too, he knows. He falls into bed as Shiro gets the lights, and turns toward him once Shiro’s joined him underneath the covers.

“Do you want to use me?”

Shiro huffs a laugh and strokes Keith’s cheek. “You’re tired, baby.”

“I know. But you can. If you want to.”

“You want me inside you, sweetheart?” Shiro’s voice lowers. “You want me to keep me sung and warm while I fill you up?”

“Yes,” Keith whispers. It’s been a while for him too, feeling too ashamed to even get himself off. He wants this. “Please, Shiro.”

Shiro answers by gripping Keith’s hips and pushing in without hesitation, just one long, unrelenting slide that has Keith crying out in the quiet of the room.

“Good boy,” Shiro hisses, as he bottoms out. A hot, white pain-pleasure lances through Keith at how deep Shiro is. He’s missed this, feeling owned.

Shiro curls his fingers around Keith’s braid and tugs his head up for a kiss, soothing him with his tongue. “Mm,” he murmurs. “Good. Sleep well, baby.”

Keith’s already drifting.

##

Keith wakes up to the familiar sensation of a warm tongue licking him open. It’s far from the first time Shiro’s woken him up by eating him out, and it’s always such a  _ nice _ thing to sink into and let happen. He doesn't have to do anything but spread his legs and make room for Shiro’s bulk and enjoy.

It’s nice. Uncomplicated. He sighs sleepily and shifts on the sheets, happy to let Shiro do what he wants.

Fur brushes his inner thighs about the same time that Keith realizes the tongue is longer and thicker than Shiro’s, that it’s reaching deeper, and his heart leaps into his throat as his eyes pop open. His horrified gasp doesn’t deter Kosmo at all.

When he tries to scramble back and close his legs, Kosmo places his massive paws on Keith’s thighs and keeps him open. Keeps him spread.

Keith’s breath comes in sharp pants as he stares down at the wolf, who looks right back before deliberately lowering his head back down to tongue at Keith’s folds. Keith shoves his hand into his mouth to keep from making a sound, frantically looking around for any sign of Shiro. The bathroom door is open, lights off. Their bedroom door is slightly ajar.

“Kosmo,” Keith says, taking a breath and trying to put force into it. “Get away.”

Kosmo growls at him and decidedly doesn’t stop licking.

Keith sets his jaw. He’s not restrained this time, or gagged. He can make Kosmo stop.

He pushes up on his elbows and tries to close his legs, roll to the side, but Kosmo’s paws are heavy on his thighs. Keith shifts, but he doesn’t get away from him. “Kosmo!”

Kosmo rumbles another growl, sounding more annoyed than anything. Like Keith not  _ wanting _ this is an inconvenience but also the wolf clearly doesn’t understand what the big deal is.

“The big deal is that this is wrong and--and disgusting,” Keith hisses, shoving at Kosmo’s head. “Off!”

“What’s off?” Shiro asks, walking into the room.

Keith freezes, heart leaping into his throat. He’s caught. It’s out. He’s lying there naked on the bed with Kosmo’s massive head between his thighs. It’s obvious what’s going on.

His cheeks heat and his eyes blur with tears. Shiro’s going to hate him, and kick him out, and Keith’s going to be alone again all because he was so--so fucking gross--

“Hey now,” Shiro says, voice soft as he takes a seat on the bed. “What’s that face for?”

Keith’s mouth drops open, and his gaze jerks from Shiro to Kosmo, who  _ won’t fucking stop, _ and back again. “W-what--”

Shiro shifts closer, snaking an arm around Keith’s waist, the other going to stroke down the length of his braid, draped over Keith’s shoulder. “Kosmo’s just having fun playing. Right?” He smirks. “A boy and his dog.”

“Shiro, I--”

Shiro’s eyes darken.  _ “My  _ good boy.”

Keith whimpers, weakening. A particularly keen swipe of Kosmo’s tongue pushing into him has him choking out a moan. “I…”

“Go on,” Shiro says, giving Keith a squeeze. “Let him make you feel good.”

With Shiro pressed up against him, all along Keith’s side, it’s easy, too easy, to sink back into the sensation of being eaten out. Shiro keeps whispering things in his ear and trailing his fingers up and down Keith’s body and--

He comes with a sob, trembling in Shiro’s arms.

“There we go,” Shiro murmurs, stroking his hair again. “That’s a good boy. Such a good boy.”

##

The morning is strange to navigate. After Keith gets his breath back, Kosmo gives him one last lick and hops off the bed, trotting out of the room. Shiro guides Keith into the bathroom to get ready for the day and ends up coaxing him into the shower.

He fucks Keith under the spray, sliding into his soaked hole with ease. He comes inside Keith then fingers it out of him until Keith is a quivering mess, and then fingers Keith’s ass open too, sliding in a plug “for later.”

Shiro ends up having to practically carry Keith out of the shower, but neither of them mind.

Breakfast is nice. Store-bought waffles, eggs, and cut-up fruit. Simple and easy and low-effort, which is great because Keith has exactly zero energy. He eats quietly, every movement shifting the plug inside of him and making him aware of what’s happened so far.

A lot has happened, in not very much time.

He thinks they should probably talk about it.

Instead he finishes his food and Shiro declines seconds, so Keith takes it upon himself to stand and gather the dishes. 

Shiro smiles as he hands his over. “Thanks, baby.”

Keith smiles crookedly back and goes to put things in the dishwasher.

“Teasing me,” Shiro says coming up behind him. He wraps his big arms around Keith’s middle. “Naughty thing.”

It makes Keith laugh, even if it’s a touch nervously. “Household chores get you hot?”

“You bending over gets me hot,” Shiro says, cupping a hand between Keith’s legs and squeezing. It makes Keith inhale sharply. “Especially since I know you’re wet and ready for me.”

Keith squirms, face red. “Shiro.”

A huff of a laugh right in his ear, and then Shiro’s letting him go, stepping back. “Too much?”

“It’s just… it’s a lot, right now,” Keith manages, still red. They should talk about it.

“Oh? Is there something you need to say?”

“I…” 

Shiro’s expression shifts. “Or is it that you want me to make it so you can’t?”

Keith swallows. Licks his lips, unsure.

It makes Shiro come to a decision, because he smiles, dark and devious. “Turn around. Hands behind your back.”

Keith follows the instructions immediately. It’s easier, to listen to Shiro’s instructions. Means he doesn't have to think.

“Good boy,” Shiro praises as he cuffs Keith’s hands together. “Now come here.”

Keith moves as Shiro moves him, stepping out of his shorts at Shiro’s direction, until he’s naked in the kitchen, ready and waiting for whatever Shiro wants to happen next.

Shiro grins and cups the back of Keith’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. At the same time, his other hand creeps down Keith’s back until it reaches his ass. 

Keith gasps as Shiro removes the plug. Shiro swallows the sound, sucking on Keith’s bottom lip before spinning him around and sliding easily into him. He wraps his arms around Keith’s body, fucking him standing up like that, leisurely, hard thrusts that make Keith moan with how deep they hit. 

Kosmo pads into the room a few minutes later and immediately heads to them to investigate. Keith’s eyes widen and he jerks, trying to move, but Shiro just holds him tighter, one hand coming up to cover Keith’s mouth. “Shh.”

Keith tries to struggle in the hold, but he can’t in the position he’s in, with his hands already tied behind his back, and then Kosmo snaps his teeth, which makes Keith freeze where he stands anyway. He whimpers behind Shiro’s hand.

Shiro chuckles. “Be good. Kosmo just wants a treat. Don’t you, Kosmo?”

Kosmo  _ wuffs _ and wags his tail, wasting no time in getting in close to start lapping at Keith’s soaked hole. Keith whimpers again, trying to shake his head, trying to pull away, but Shiro’s hold is unrelenting. Kosmo gives him the warning growl and Keith stills, trembling.

“That’s it,” Shiro murmurs in his ear as he starts to piston his hips, Keith’s moans muffled by his hand. “Just relax. We’ll take care of you.”

Keith can’t say no to it, not with the mix of sensations making his mind fuzzy and his knees weak. It’s Shiro’s tight grip that’s keeping him standing now, Shiro’s cock thick in his ass and Kosmo’s tongue between his legs.

He comes like that, shaking apart between them, and Shiro follows a few moments later, fucking into him hard and coming deep inside. 

The hand moves away from Keith’s mouth, but all Keith can do is catch his breath when Shiro pushes the plug right back in, using it to keep Keith stuffed full of his come.

“Good boy,” Shiro says, voice low. “Now I think you can take a little more, can’t you?”

Keith doesn't think to protest as Shiro drags him toward the office, stumbling on shaky legs, off balance from just having come and having his hands still tied. 

But then he sees it.

There’s a long, narrow table, a little shorter than waist height, standing innocuously in the middle of the office. It’s slightly padded, Keith notices, as Shiro manhandles him to the table, and it isn’t until he’s bent over the thing and Shiro is tightening a strap around his waist, keeping him there, that he realizes something is different.

“Wait--” Keith tries not to panic. “Shiro, wait--”

“Hm?” Shiro crouches down next to him and grabs Keith’s right leg-- _ fuck! _ \--a cuff going around his ankle. Keith kicks out his foot and it moves only an inch or two before the chain attaching the cuff to the table pulls taut. His left leg follows.

He’s completely trapped, hands tied, strapped and cuffed to this table, legs spread. He’s at the perfect height for Shiro to fuck him hard, take him until Keith couldn’t even beg for it to stop, but it’s also the perfect height for--

No.

“No,” Keith gasps. Pleads. “No, Shiro, please!”

Shiro strokes a hand down Keith’s side. It’s probably meant to soothe. “Shh, don’t worry baby. We’ll take care of you. I know you like being stuffed full.”

“Please,” Keith begs, tears starting to slide down his cheeks. “Please don’t let him fuck me, please--”

“Do I have to gag you, baby?”

Keith shakes his head frantically. “No! No, please, Shiro--”

It isn’t a surprise to have the ballgag forced between his teeth with how he’s carrying on, but Keith tries to fight it just the same, struggling as Shiro secures it in place.

He looks up at Shiro, trying to beseech silently now, but Shiro just strokes a finger down his tear-stained cheek. “Fuck, you’re so pretty like this. Kosmo thinks so too, don’t you Kosmo?”

Keith hears Kosmo bark in reply. The sound comes from behind him and Keith can’t turn to see it--

There are twin thumps on either side of Keith’s waist as Kosmo places his front paws there. Getting into position to mount.

Keith shakes his head, but Shiro just grips his chin to hold him still. “You’ll take it. I know you can.”

Keith whimpers, more tears blurring his vision, as something hot and slick nudges at his hole. 

He screams behind the gag as Kosmo shoves his way in. No care or gentleness, just fucking in like an animal.

It hurts, burns, is  _ too much, too much. _ Kosmo’s bigger than Shiro, longer and thicker and Keith can feel him so deep it feels like the wolf is fucking his throat. He’s stretched impossibly wide around the wolf’s cock, and when Kosmo pulls out to fuck back in again, his cock bumps against something so deep inside Keith that it makes him scream again, jolting with the electric lick of pain down his spine.

“God, fuck,” Shiro breathes. “Look at you. God, I can’t believe you’re taking him baby. He’s filling you to the brim.”

It feels like it, feels like Keith might burst, every thrust huge and thick in his hole near tearing him in two. He feels Kosmo’s cock pushing out his stomach, and he’s almost glad for the gag, because it gives him something to bite down on.

Kosmo fucks him brutally, hard and fast and unending as Shiro rubs his thumbs over Keith’s lips, smearing spit and tears, as he doles out filthy praise.

It goes on for so long and hard that Keith sees spots dancing in his vision, overwhelmed to the point of incoherency.

That’s when he feels it. An added pressure. What’s so big he can barely take it is getting bigger.

_ No, no, no, no-- _

But he’s trapped and struggling is useless, and as Kosmo’s knot starts to expand, Keith is helpless to do anything but hope his body doesn’t break. He tries to shake his head again, tries to plead with Shiro, because he can’t, he’s already stuffed to bursting, he  _ can’t-- _

“He’s gonna fuck you so full,” Shiro promises, eyes dark. “And I’m going to keep you nice and plugged up. Won’t let you walk all weekend. You’ll spend it sitting in my lap or bent over this bench taking the both of us. Won’t that be fun?”

Keith can’t breath, and Shiro’s words have his head swimming, and there’s one last hard, unrelenting, stabbing thrust and the knot pops in and locks.

Keith sobs behind the gag, Kosmo’s come flooding thick and hot inside on him, excess dripping out and sliding down his thighs there so much of it, his hole simply not big enough to keep it all in. Kosmo shifts experimentally, the movement only pulling and tugging and Keith’s hole, making him sob harder.

“Gorgeous,” Shiro growls as Keith cries. He cups Keith’s cheek and strokes him with a thumb. “My pretty, filthy baby boy.”

At least Shiro’s proud of him. Keith mewls behind the gag and nuzzles into Shiro’s palm, desperately seeking that comfort, Kosmo still heavy above and inside of him.

“Can’t wait to use you again,” Shiro says, voice low. “As soon as Kosmo’s finished. Cause you’re my pretty little toy, aren’t you?”

Keith attempts an affirmative noise, wanting to please. He is. He’s Shiro’s.

“See?” Shiro says, softer now. “Isn’t it fun to let Kosmo play too?”

Keith’s never been so full before. Never been fucked so deep, even with toys. But he still doesn't want--

Then again, his muzzy brain supplies, he didn’t want it because he was terrified of what Shiro would think.

If Shiro’s okay with it… 

Maybe Keith can be too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> (check out @extra_nsfw on twitter for more fun)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic works from the base of Shiro and Keith already being in an established dom/sub relationship. Shiro isn't aware of what is going on at first with Kosmo, but when he gets the memo, he goes with it. Stuff between Keith and Kosmo goes from full non-con to dub-con. Though Shiro does get more involved later, both his and Kosmo's attention on squarely on Keith.
> 
> @extra_nsfw on Twitter for updates and Other Things.


End file.
